


Fever

by evilfox



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox





	Fever

Q在清晨6点睡醒，感到有什么热热的贴着他的后脖颈。他总是睡不长，醒得很早，像个生物闹钟（Bond这样说，好像忘记了他自己也是同样）。

James Bond通常比他醒得更早，或者，至少是更早离开被窝，打扮齐整出门，马不停蹄地接受派遣飞到任何地方。有时候，当Q在一个难得的假日晌午睡醒的时候，007特工已经在千里之外。

他习惯这样……忙得很悠闲。奇怪的形容，但那就是James Bond的风格。

可现在Bond还没有离开。Q感觉得到另一只壮实的手臂轻搭在他胯部，随后他意识到背后的热度来自James的额头。

“Bond。”他叫醒他，一如既往，很轻易地做到了。“你在发烧。”

“什么？”

“发烧。”

Bond麻木的表情像是不相信他选择的名词。

“不，我没有。”他说，眼里血丝分明。

“你需要吃药，和休息。”

Q掀开被子爬起来，凉气从他睡裤的裤脚钻进来，他需要把室温调高一些。

深秋的伦敦已经冷得有点令人抑郁。他穿过客厅走向饮水机，绕过那些随意仍在地上的衣物。那是昨晚Bond出现在他家门口时穿的，被雨水和血污浸透的西装。

感冒了也不算稀奇。Q这样想着，端着热水回到卧室。

“我今天要去见M。”Bond躺在原处，声音闷闷地说。

“为什么？”

Bond扭过头，丢给他一个类似“你的保密级别还不够”的眼神。M有他肮脏的小秘密，不意外，长官们都是如此。

“不，你哪儿也不准去。”Q把水杯递给他，“你需要病假。”

“那是不必要的。”他喝了水，试图下床去，Q制止了他。

“我会向M汇报。”Q狡黠地皱了皱鼻子，“你也喜欢M被放鸽子的暴躁样，不是吗。偶尔来一次没什么。”他明白什么是说服Bond的有效语言。

确定了特工不会再一意孤行去局里报到，Q站起身准备去弄点食物。

“你还能记得上一次生病是什么时候么？”他调侃说，“我是说，除了中枪和中毒。”

Q的本意并非提问，却意外得到了回答。

“中学的时候。”Bond说。

Q已经向外走着，却还是停下来听他说下去。

“我的宿舍长看我不顺眼，他们把我推进河里。那是在冬天。”

因为你是个乡下来的孤儿。Q想。

他们殴打、嘲弄他，在他试图反击之前把他推进河里。他在冷水里挣扎，土气的红发被浸湿成暗棕色。他说过他小时候是红发。又或许他没说过，是Q擅自越权查阅过他的资料。（生姜头将来能长成金色，人们都是这样安慰红发的小孩。有时候他们是对的。）

Q不明白Bond为什么对自己说起这些。他很少谈论这些记忆。

“后来呢？”

“我爬上岸，回到宿舍，报复他们。”Bond调整了枕头，让自己靠得更舒服些。

“所以你被开除了。”

又一次并非提问。Q不需要提问。当他看着Bond，就能见到，那个斗犬似的男孩，仍然活在他的眼神里。

“是的。”Bond说，有一点骄傲似的。

他习惯了在死亡边缘擦身而过。每次以为自己会就此倒下，最终都站住了。

可是一切都有限度。即使是Bond这样的人，也终究无法永远保有一身钢筋铁骨。他也会受伤，害病，死亡，会分崩离析，如同不曾存在过。

 

*******************************

 

再次回来的时候Q端了个托盘，

“给你煮了粥。”

Bond微微皱了下眉，从碗里溢出的香气他能判断那是什么东西……苹果燕麦粥。老实说，Bond不想接受这种婴儿食品似的东西，但Q手里的汤匙已经不容拒绝地送到他嘴边。

“嘿，别这么夸张，我能自己吃东西。”

Q也感到他的举动有点不得体，低头把餐具交到Bond手里。

“好吃吗？”

“不错。”这不是他吃过的最好的粥，但也不是最糟的。这不是问题。

问题是他不习惯被人照顾。

他能够面面俱到地保护好某个重要证人或是请求庇护的政治犯（虽然救人往往比杀人的任务意味着更多死亡）；也不是说他不会享受在高档酒店、会所里被人恭敬地服务。

但在此之外，他无法习惯被人照顾，确认有一部分行动是他力所不及的，这种不安的情绪使他如坐针毡。在Vesper之后，这种情绪加重了。

他不愿意被人照顾，尤其是被Q这样的人。

Bond能想象Q这样的年轻人。总是关在卧室里专注盯着几块屏幕的男孩，父母敲门喊他下楼吃点喝点什么的时候总是回答“等一会”，直到饮料被无奈地送到他房间。

“从来不知道你会煮饭。”他说。回忆着在Q的办公桌角经常见到的外卖残羹。

Q只是推了推眼镜说：“我问了我妈妈。”

“你该去局里了。”

“这就去。”虽然他此时还穿着睡衣。

“替我向M问好。”

“我会的。”

他应该去换衣服，取车，用比平时更快的速度开到密情局总部。但他现在想做的是亲吻这个男人刀刻般的嘴唇。

Bond似乎看穿了他的预谋，

“最好别那么做。”他说，“我不想传染你。”

Q妥协了，只吻了他的手背。

“我喜欢你煮的粥。”Bond在他背后说，“下次别太甜就更好了。”

开出车库的时候Q感到脸颊微微发热，他为Bond做了些什么，而Bond喜欢他所做的。这些小事无论发生在工作还是生活中，无论多少次，都不能减少他暗自雀跃的心情。

或许他自己也发烧了。


End file.
